Unexpected
by Speckled.Grey.Phoenix
Summary: something unexpected HHr


"Okay Harry, who do you thinks hott on this page?" Hermione asked, flipping to a page of her muggle magazine and showing it to Harry. "Hmmm" he thought, looking at the page. "I like her" Harry said pointing to Keira Knightly. Hermione nodded in agreement, "yea she is" "Okay now you" Harry said grabbing the magazine, and flipping through until there were guys. "Him" Hermione said pointing instantly to the 'eye candy of the month' Bobby. "Hmm nice choice" Harry said. Hermione took the magazine and looked closer, and then she folded it out. "OOOh fold out! Heyyy he isn't wearing a shirt! I now love this picture!" she said starting to get all giddy.  
Harry looked at the picture and then muttered, "My abs are so much more better than his." Hermione heard and then said, "lets see then" "What?" He asked. "Lift up your shirt and lets see, you said yours are better, so ill compare them" "Okay" Harry said and got up from the floor in which he and Hermione were sitting on, in their own private common room.

He lifted up his shirt and then said, "Yeah, bask in their glory, don't you wish your girlfriend had abs like these…. Well boyfriend" Hermione laughed. "A bit bragish are we," she asked. "Just a little bit" Harry admitted. "Hmm," she said looking at the picture then at Harry's stomach. "It's a pretty tough decision," Hermione concluded. "I mean his are nice, but they haven't been through 7 years of Quiddich training have they," she said more to herself.  
"Well Harry I think ill have to chose yours. They're much sexier than his." she said as he sat down. "And besides, I cant feel his any time I want to can I" she said and then brushed her hand along his abs. "Heyy! That is unauthorized physical contact missy!" He said and smiled. "OH you like it" Hermione said. Harry sighed. "You know me too well" "You say that as if it's a bad thing." Hermione said. "It could be."  
"So what do you want to do now?" she asked him. "I don't know. Any other games that you girls like to play?" he asked. "Well there is one where you name 2 things that you would change about yourself" she suggested. "Okay sure" he agreed. "What would you change about yourself Harry?" Hermione asked.  
"Umm I would change my hair and my eyebrows." he said. "And why would you do that?" she asked. "Well because my hair is so unruly and my eyebrows, well look at them, its like I have 2 fuzzy caterpillars of my face." he said. "Harry! Of course it doesn't! I love them, they're nice and ruggid, and your hair, why would you want to change that? Girls swoon over that hair style, the I just woke up look" "I suppose your right. Well what about you?" Harry asked. "My eyes and my hips" Hermione said right away. "Are you kidding!? You've got the loveliest hips I've ever seen!" he said. She blushed. "Why would you say that?" she asked. "Well come here." Harry insisted. She obeyed and crawled over to where he sat, leaning on the couch. He put his hand on them and said. "They're not too big, like some are, and they're not shapeless either. Just the right amount of curve in them, an hourglass figure." he said. "And your eyes, when you look into them, they're very mysterious and soulful." Hermione giggled. "Awe that's so sweet!" she said, and then added. "Well if I didn't know that you were into girls, I would swear that you were gay" "What's wrong with a guy expressing his feminine side once in a while?" he asked and then said, "just please don't tell the guys or else ill never hear the end of it" Hermione laughed. "And what's in it for me?" she asked. "The satisfaction of knowing that you didn't make your best friend look like a fruit so then he wont be humiliated for all of his life?" he suggested. Hermione pondered that for a second and then said, "yeah I'm not really fancying that idea, do you have any others in mind?"  
"Well how about I don't stop tickling you until you agree not to tell them?" he asked, and started to tickle her. She was squeamish and tried to get away, but he was too strong for her. When she finally gave up he was sitting on top of her and she had tears streaming down her face from the constant laughing. "Okay! Okay! I promise!" she pleaded, laughing. "you sure?" he asked "YES!" She screamed, and he stopped tickling her.  
She sat up and he wiped the tears from her eyes. "thanks" she muttered and smiled. Harry had a sudden urge to kiss her. He didn't know why, but he just did it. Hermione kissed back and they sat there kissing each other. When they broke apart Harry started blushing. "I'm sorry Hermione, I don't know what came over me, its just-" he got cut off by Hermione kissing him again. "Harry you don't understand. I've wanted to do that for a long


End file.
